Hamster Heaven
by AllAmericanSlurp
Summary: Trent is pranked by Leo BADLY and storms home, confiding in someone - not actually a person - that he could never let anybody find out: Harley the Hamster. One-shot. Rated T to be safe.


**Hey, y'all! It's me back with a little bit of a one-shot; definitely not my best work but something I had fun typing up. It's _my_ version of drabble, under 1,500 words (it's actually only 1073 words!). Not the most proud I could be, but I laugh every time I read it, and I hope you do, too! Please enjoy and R&amp;R! (Cheerleader will probably be posted after this, and maybe Irish Luck after that. :-D)  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

* * *

Trent came home storming and fuming, rattling the windows. "I can_not_ believe what that Leo Dooley jerk did to me today."

His hamster, Harley, sniffled in his wood chips.

"How would you know? You weren't even there."

Harley snuffled.

"Oh, all right, Harley, I guess I'm being too tough on you." Trent dropped his backpack and wiped his hand across his forehead. "You see this stuff on my forehead, Harley? It isn't sweat." He examined his fingers closely. "It's _spit._"

Harley hacked up some phlegm.

"Yes, Harley, thank you for the demonstration," Trent commented dryly, wiping his hand on the nearest chair. His mother was going to be really mad at him for that, but he'd deal with his wrath when she got home from work.

Harley paced back and forth in his little clear-glass cage.

"Yes, exactly, Dooley locked me in the gym."

Harley put his paws up against the little hooked plastic door. He snuffled and sniffled some more.

"And I banged on the gym doors for over and hour and now my arms are sore." Trent held up his arms and showed Harley his red, inflamed, sore arms. "You see those? _This_ is why you _never, ever_ befriend a dork. He's so . . . _dorky._" Trent rolled his sleeves back down. "And you'll never guess what happened next - "

Harley got his front paws off the glass and ran to his wheels and almost fell off.

"Principal Perry came walking by!" Trent exclaimed, almost spitting on the glass. He had started shedding his football uniform. Heavy, sweaty, and full of anger that had "rubbed" off of Trent's anger-radiating body, the jock strap dropped to the already-messy hardwood floor. "And then she started shouting - "

Harley ran across his cage once again to the food bowl. He started moving his mouth up and down. _Feed me!_

"Trent, what are you doing in there!" Trent mimicked Perry's indignant voice.

Harley scritched and scratched at the six-inch-high pile of a disgusting mixture of pencil shavings (the pencil sharpener, having nowhere else to go, was on top of Harley's cage) and wood chips with hacked-up phlegm, water, and spilled food.

"And then she started saying that I was a disgrace to her because it would make her look bad! She didn't even unlock the door. She just yelled! And yelled! And yelled!"

Harley cocked his head a few degrees to the left. _Aren't you yelling and yelling and yelling, too?_

"Well, Harley, and then the unthinkable happens."

Harley whiffed the air and sat down in his makeshift bed.

"She unlocks the door, I fall on top of her because I was leaning against it so hard, and then _Dooley_ has the nerve to walk by."

_Oh, that nice Leo kid who stopped by a few nights ago because you said he had business with you? I like him._

"And he sees me standing there, and he goes wide-eyed, and the first thing he says is 'Chase was the one who thought of it!' Of course he would say something like that. I'm not as dumb as you think, Harley."

_It's okay, Trent. I know._

"Hey, Harley, thanks for hearing me out. Who wants to have a belly rub?"

_Finish what happened! _Harley stood up on his hind haunches, squatting in an upper position.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you what happened." Trent said suddenly.

Harley sat down again.

"So Principal Perry turns out _Dooley_ and starts chewing him out for locking up one of her _star_ football players," Trent continued cockily, flexing his -

"I have good gams, don't I?" Trent said, flexing them some more.

Harley looked away. _Gross._

"Anyways, like I was saying, I made my escape . . . but not before I pinned a note on some notebook paper I found in the gym. Guess what it says?"

_Thanks for saving me? Thanks for distracting Perry? _Harley circled around twice and started grabbing a wood chip and gnawing on it.

"If you ever do something like that ever again, you're toast. Lit-er-all-y."

Harley twitched both of his ears.

"Haha, you know me so well! Yes, well . . . there may have been a few spelling errors, so, um . . . "

Harley plastered on a questioning look on his face.

"Er, I might have forgotten how to spell literally. And 'do.' And 'ever.' Don't tell anybody!"

_I won't._

"Anyways . . . thanks for listening . . . if anybody ever found it I'm nice to you, I'm screwed." Trent hissed.

Harley backed up.

"Well . . . Mom's gonna kill me if I leave all of this stuff on the ground," Trent said, turning around in a slow circle his face sagging more and more at the mess on the ground.

Harley dug around in his chips, pawing furiously at the heap of "nest."

Trent heard a door slam. He was _so_ dead.

"_Trent, what is all of this stuff on the ground?"_

"Mom! You weren't supposed to come home this early!"

Harley ran in a strange formation in his cage, his back legs leaving a little trail on the chips. Somehow, it spelled out:

_"Y-O-U-R-S-E-E-C-R-E-T-I-S-S-A-F-E-W-I-T-H-M-E-!_

**So what did you think? The ending was a little weak because I _definitely_ wasn't sure what to do about that. I finally decided to get to this because I'm having writer's block on Heart of Stone** **and I want to make my Marcus: Broken Android fans wait a little longer because I'm like that. Cue evil grin! I hope you enjoyed it. Or maybe you didn't. Either way, please review and tell me what you thought!**

* * *

**(I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors.)**


End file.
